NoxCrew GameShow: Mayan Hunt
by Jade-the-X9ian
Summary: The Forest Fire thought that they had the heroes cornered in the woods. Too bad Inthelittlewood has a few tricks up his sleeves...


A/N: Another fiction based off the NoxCrew Game Show! Please, enjoy!

* * *

"Die you monster! Die!" Inthelittlewood screamed as he fired his bow and arrows he had acquired from his last game at the butcher who was about to slaughter the twenty or so chickens in the middle of the lobby after deciding which game he, Sotoallytoby and Pedro6285- Team Hero- were about to play; Mayan Hunt.

After being yelled at by the announcer to stop, Inthelittlewood finally ran back the way he came from, and met his two other teammates on the mine carts, and took the one in the middle, the three heroes waiting to be transported to the location for their next game.

"Um, so I'm guessing that we'll need some good weather for this Mayan Hunt?" Pedro6285 said as their mine carts took off.

"Yeah, I mean, you got to have some clear blue skies if you're going to play an open game…"

* * *

Sotoallytoby screamed.

"Oh my _God_! I'm on fire!" he continued to scream as he ran around. The Heroes had just been transported to the area in which the game would take place, and was greeted by grey clouds, a dark sky and lightening.

Sototallytoby screamed again as he was hit by another bolt of electricity. And Inthelittlewood and Pedro6285 laughed.

"Kill Toby! Kill Toby!" Pedro6285 screamed as he ran after the burning Minecraftian.

* * *

Team Hero, and their competitors, Team Forest Fire, waited at their starting posts and waited for their announcers to give them the 'Go!' to start the game after the storm had passed.

As the announcers had just said, the two teams had two different roles- one were the runners, who had to run as soon as the Game started; and the chasers, who had to chase, hunt down, and kill the runners only after they had gone into the woods, which was a good distance away from the starting point.

And if it seems easy for the runners; they were given nothing, while the chasers had full armor and bows and arrows to shoot at the runners even before they entered the safety of the woods.

Every team has a five minute time limit to kill all the people in the other team. The team that kills the other team in the shortest time wins- which was, way easier said than done.

"So, I'm thinking, we might want to kill this guy in the middle… Amesy, I think," Inthelittlewood said to his teammates (through their telepathy link, of course, in order not to be heard by the other team) while the three were waiting for the game to start, "So, as soon as they start running, we all fire at him- and call out for help if you need to," the leading hero said as his two other companions agreed, "Oh, and remember to spread out and find them once we get into the woods."

"Alright, now charge up your bows," Inthelittlewood said as the Mayan Hunt was about to begin, and Pedro6285 and Sotoallytoby complied, pulling back their bows, and getting ready to aim, "Once the game starts, Amesy is going to be dead,"

"Three…" The three heroes were already pointing their deadly weapons at Amesy.

"Two…" Amesty suppressed a shiver when he realized he had been targeted.

"One…" The runners got ready to run…

"Go!" and the runners took off. The chasers fired their arrows at Amesy, successfully killing the runner before he even got into the woods.

"Now! Go, go, go, go, go!" The leading hero called out to his teammates as the two other surviving runners entered the woods, "Let's get them!" And the Heroes sped after their prey, entering the woods rather quickly.

"Uh! There's water in these sugar cane fields!" One of the Heroes said.

"Careful- don't fall in the water and you'll be fine!" Another Hero replied.

"Yeah- oh! I see one of them- I see both of them!" The first Hero said, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Jump and sprint! Remember to jump and sprint to go faster!" The last Hero reminded his teammates.

Loud rustling in the woods can be heard as the chasers, well, chased after the runners, through the large sugar cane fields and trees and bushes and tall grasses. Through the thick vegetation, no one can really make out who was who- Inthelittlewood was only aware that he was chasing down one of the two remaining targets. He didn't even see the body of the Minecraftian fall to the ground dead and got teleported back to spawn. He didn't even know that his teammates had already dealt with the other target until they told him multiple times.

The Heroes had used roughly Forty-Three seconds to eliminate the entire of Team Forest Fire.

* * *

"So, there's this large, flat area before the woods start? I think what we should do is, hide behind these posts- cause, you know, if you stand behind a post at a certain angle, arrows can't hit you, and that the chasers can't chase you unless one of us goes into the woods," Inthelittlewood said, forming a strategy to delay the other team so that they would have more time to hide in the woods, and to make sure the other team didn't kill them off before the first Forty-Three seconds of the time limit.

"Alright, cool," Pedro6285 agreed, and the Heroes, now the runners, got ready to make a break for the posts as soon the countdown was over.

"Three… Two… One…"

The Heroes got ready to run.

"Go!"

And the three Heroes, led by Inthelittlewoods, ran, and stood behind posts that were far away from one another.

"Oh god," Sotoallytoby said, slightly worried after being shot by a few arrows, "I'm almost dead,"

"Don't worry- just stand behind these fences- they aren't allowed to come at us unless we go into the woods," Inthelittlewood said as he peeked his head out from behind the post he was hiding behind, and sure enough- the chasers had not moved a single inch from their starting posts, but were firing arrows at them nonetheless.

"Ow! Oh god, I'm only down to one heart!" Sototallytoby said, and at the same time, Inthelittlewoods got hit by one of the randomly shot arrows. He recoiled a bit, and said, "Alright, alright; let's head to the woods- we've delayed them enough already," he said, and quickly sprinted towards the dense trees. Pedro6285 and Sotoallytoby following closely behind him, and as soon as the three were within the woods, they spilt up, in an attempt to survive longer than the other group.

Inthelittlewood focused entirely on running, hiding from the chasers when necessary. He heard rustling and footsteps behind him. He knew the chasers were close, and frankly, he was certain that he would be killed. But he had to at least delay them for a little longer; to ensure their victory.

Heading back to the sugar cane fields, Inthelittlewood crouched down in the water, well hidden in his green shirt among the sugar canes, and waited for the chasers to pass him. Once he heard that the rustling had gone past him, he made a dash for the nearest tree and shot up the branched. Now perched within the leaves of a tall tree, Inthelittlewood took some time to catch his breath, while he waited for the team members of Forest Fire to find him- he gladly accepted death right now, as he was sure he had delayed them for long enough.

He waited.

And waited.

More waiting.

Some rustling, but quite far away.

Still waiting.

Starting to get a bit bored-

"Hey- where are you? I'm dead already," he heard Pedro6285 telepath to him.

"Oh, I'm up a tree- and Forest Fire team members are running around, trying to find me," Inthelittlewood telepath back, suddenly realizing how funny the whole situation was, "I think they're wondering where the hell am I- I'm going to get the record for the longest survivor ever!"

"Really? Now _that_ I want to see,"

"I mean, I'm up a tree, hidden in veins- literally! They'll never find me! They'll call the rounds off before they even get close to me! This is so amusing to me…"

"You're still alive?" Sotoallytoby telepath.

"Yes-" he paused slightly when he saw Team Forest Fire underneath him, "I'm screwed though, if they look up- nope, they've just ran past me,"

"But we'll win this, either way,"

"I know- but I want the record as the longest survivor- ever!"

And his wish was granted when the five minutes time limit was up. Shortly after the announcer announced that the time was up, Inthelittlewood died; half from falling off the tree, and half from laughter.

The Heroes were victorious.


End file.
